My Dark Angel
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Why, oh my dark angel...why must you hurt me. Kagome cried in her hands.


Inuyasha my dark angel.

Title

Kagome tapped her pencil on her notebook, slightly daydreaming. She was watching the clock tick when the door burst open. A boy walked in, followed by a teacher. There was only one way to describe this boy. Beautifal. His hair was icy-blonde hair that was almost silver. His eyes were covered by sunglasses so she couldn't see them. He wore an average school uniform but it looked great on him. His chest moved under the white fabric. And when his arms tensed under his sleeves they looked strong and powerful.

"This is Mr. Ura"

"Oh yes, we've been expecting him, Mr.Ura take a seat next to Ms.Kaye" Sango sighed and put her head down.

"Damn man, I thought you'd never get out of the pin" The boy slapped Miroku's hand and sat down next to Sango and propped his feet on his desk.

"Mr. Ura, glasses are not allowed, nor is feet on the desk."

The boy smirked and pulled his legs off one at a time. He pulled off his glasses revealing light brown almost gold eyes.

Kagome poked Sango with her pen, making her face her.

"Do you know him"

"Yeah, so do you." Kagome shot her a confused look.

"It's Inuyasha from 7th grade, he's been in Juvy for 4 years, for counseling and things like that."

"What did he do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I left, remember"

"OH Right!" Miroku leaned in.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Kagome moved before Inuyasha got sent to Juvy. She wants to know why"

"Shit, because he got in fights all the time and got abusive. He had...oh damn what did they call it...?" Miroku looked into space "Temper...something..."

Sango shrugged, "Only thing for certain is that everything went to hell after you left. He was sent a year after you moved."

"Oh Kagome put her head on her desk, foghting back tears.

Flashback  
Kagome, twelve years old, walked over to a thirteen year old Inuyasha. She was crying. He was talking to Miroku and Sango. He turned around and saw Kagome. He gave her an award-winning grin and came towards her, but stopped when she noticed she was crying.

"Whats wrong" His voice carried anger, not towards her but to whoever made her cry.

"I...uh" She looked towards Sango and Miroku.

"Uh guys could you...like go"

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him to the park.

"I'm leaving...moving" Inuyasha fely something cold stir in his stomach.

"What" was all he could utter.

Kagome threw her hands to her face and sobbed gently. Inuyasha, for lack of better things to do, held her close, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Don't go" Kagome looked up at him.

"What?"

"Please stay...please" Kagome pulled away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just stay please" He reached out for her.

"Why what do I have to stay for? Huh?" Kagome moved away from him. This time he grabbed her tightly so she couldn't pull away.

"Stay, stay for me, don't go, just stay please" He whispered in her ears.

Kagome pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

"I can't...my mom...she..." She spoke incoherently. Kagome turned and ran. She just couldn't take the look of betrayal in his eyes.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and put his face in his hands.

* * *

Kagome put the last of her stuff in the moving van. Sango was crying on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well I guess this is good-bye" Kagome stated blankly.

"I'm gonna miss you" Sango cried into Kagome's chest.

"Jeez, Sango I'm not going away forever"

"But I'm still gonna miss you"

"Aww, I'm even gonna miss you Miroku."

"Well, thanks anyway" Miroku hugged her tightly and lightly groped her. Kagome smacked him.

"Aww, this is the last slap I'm gonna get from Kagome"

"Don't worry I'm still gonna give you alot more" Sango said.

"Well...I'm still gonna write to you...bye!" Kagome turned and got into her car and her mom started the engion.

Inuyasha came running down the road, just in time to see Kagome's car pull away. Inuyasha ran towards the car but Miroku grabbed him.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.The car was out of distance and Inuyasha stopped strugling. In fact he turned around and calmly walked down the road.

"Miroku! We have to follow him...he might do something...."

"We owe it to Kagome" Miroku and Sango chased him down the road.


End file.
